Dancing On My Own
by Charlieworld
Summary: "Somebody said you got a new friend. Does she love you better than I can. It's a big black sky over my town. I know where you at, I bet she's around. Yeah I know it's stupid. But I just got to see it for myself."


**Hey ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut mais je suis retombé sur ce texte que j'avais écrit un jour où je n'étais pas très bien dans ma peau... J'espère que vous aimerez. Comme laisse le penser le titre, je me suis inspirée de la chanson Dancing On My Own (chantée par Heather Morris/Brittany). Pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais entendue, je vous conseille d'aller écouter, je pense que c'est un des meilleurs cover d'Heather :)**

 **A bientôt ! :)**

* * *

 **Dancing On My Own.**

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pendant plusieurs secondes avant de tomber au sol doucement. Brittany était paralysée et elle ne bougea pas pour essuyer son visage. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé la situation empirer ? Elle aurait pu se battre. Elle aurait dû.

Ou bien peut être qu'elle ne la méritait pas. Elle n'était surement pas la plus intelligente, ni la plus jolie. Non, elle n'était rien de tout ça.

La blonde restait là, comme figée, comme si le monde continuait de tourner alors qu'elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle se sentit faiblir et elle finit par s'appuyer sur la barrière derrière elle, les jambes tremblantes.

Elle restait là, les yeux flous, les lèvres tremblantes à suffoquer alors que son cœur venait de se briser. Le poids dans sa poitrine était insupportable. Et le pire en ce moment même c'est que la seule qui aurait pu la réconforter, c'était Santana.

Santana, l'amour de sa vie. La seule personne qu'elle n'a jamais aimée. La seule et l'unique. La perfection.

Brittany était venue à New York avec tout le courage qu'elle avait pu rassembler en elle. Elle avait pris sa valise et avais sauté dans le premier train. Elle avait appréhendé le moment où elle aurait dû frapper à la porte des trois colocataires. Elle avait appréhendé se trouver face à Santana alors que tout était terminé depuis des mois.

Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle depuis. Mais elle avait chaque jour pensé à elle. Elle lui avait écrit des lettres qu'elle n'enverrait jamais. Elle lui avait exprimé son amour dans des chansons alors qu'elle savait que la Latina ne les entendrait jamais. Elle voulait y croire. Croire en elles. Croire au futur.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle s'était apprêtée à traverser la rue qui la séparait de l'appartement où se trouverait Santana, elle l'avais vu. De l'autre côté de la rue à quatre voies où passaient des bus, des multitudes de voitures et de taxis chaque minutes, elle était là. A quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle aurait pu courir, la rejoindre. Elle aurait pu l'embrasser et lui dire que sans elle, s'était impossible. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, bien plus que tout ce qu'elle a pu aimer jusqu'à présent, qu'elle serait prête à tout pour elle. Prête à toutes les responsabilités et les possibilités que la vie leur offrirait.

Son souffle s'était coupé et elle l'observait. La Latina était enveloppée dans un immense manteau gris. L'hiver avais déjà commencé à se montrer à New York. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs, légèrement ondulés. Sa peau semblait toujours aussi lisse et douce. Elle avais cette expression tranquille sur son visage qui avait rassuré la danseuse pendant un certain temps. Comme si cette vision lui rappelait que c'était bien elle. Et qu'elle était bien tombé amoureuse de Santana dès la première fois où leurs regards se sont croisés. Dès la première fois qu'elle a entendu le son de voix ou qu'elle s'est fait emporter par son rire. Dès la première fois que ses lèvres ont pu touché les siennes et dès la première fois que ses mains ont eu l'autorisation de caresser chaque parcelle de peau qui lui étaient offert.

Elle puis elle l'avais vu sourire. Ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué. Qu'elle aimait et dont elle se délectait de le voir se dessiner sur son visage quand elle en était la cause.

Mais ce n'était pas à Brittany que Santana souriait.

La poitrine de la blonde s'était serrée.

 _Ce sourire ne serait plus pour elle désormais._

Santana souriait à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle venait d'embrasser passionnément avant de monter dans l'immeuble.

Santana venait d'abandonner Brittany. Sans le savoir, elle venait de la laisser sombrer, seule à l'autre bout de la rue. Brittany ne respirais plus. Elle était là, tremblante et suffocante. L'air lui manquait. Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvais plus la réconforter désormais. Jamais elle ne pourrait être aussi heureuse qu'avant. Brittany ne rirait plus.


End file.
